


Let’s Try This Again

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Probably the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Starting off straight away with an angry redhead. She fell into the habit of calling him mother. She started doing it by accident, then couldn’t stop. Ties into my ‘fell asleep during a storm, got teleported to ancient China’ thing. Yes, that’s how I first inserted her and Jess. Now there’s tons of versions.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang
Kudos: 3





	Let’s Try This Again

Jeshika the angry child

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You killed my mother!” the redhead snarled, running away from the man. Mother? Was she serious? Meanwhile, Xue Yang could only watch helplessly...Without looking at the Lord, he said “Please let me go back. Just for a little while, so I can get her. Then you can send me wherever. Just please, I beg of you, I repent of my actions, let me go back. She is putting herself in danger. Please...and bring back Xiao Xingchen. She’ll need him, of all people, when I’m gone. Please...” came Xue Yang’s voice.  Yes, my child came the voice. First A-Chen was brought back. A-Lan just stared awhile. Then, A-Yang came back, the other two astonished. “Jeshika, wait! Come back!” he called as he ran. The girl whirled around and rushed back, dog following. He gasped as they both crashed into him...He then began to laugh at them. Jeshika rubbed her face in his clothes, crying. Aki, her ginger and white husky mix, whined some. They wagged their tail as well.

A-Yang smiled sweetly as he held the now sobbing girl. She kept her face buried into his chest. He moved just a bit, to a better position to kiss the top of her head. He gushed and soothed her. He put his attentions on the dog for a moment. He then refocused on his sweet, precious girl. He hugged her tighter, nuzzling her a bit. He hummed to her, and pet her head lightly, gently. Eventually, she seemed to calm down. He smiled as he pushed her back a bit. He looked up as someone cleared their throat. Oh right, the Daozhangs were here...The smile fell from his lips. It was quick to return, at least a flicker, when A-Chen smiled. He allowed the man to help him to his feet. He pulled Jeshika up with him, of course. The dog had stood up on their own, just a bit ago. They now stood by, tail wagging instead of curled over.

They seemed suspicious of the men...A-Chen clicked his tongue to them. The dog trotted over, finding he was a good man. They still didn’t seem sure of A-Lan...They glanced to their humans again. A-Yang looked over, saying “Daozhang, Daozhang...”


End file.
